Sweet and hot pepper plants belong to the genus Capsicum which is part of the Nightshade family (Solanaceae). Capsicum species are native to South America, Middle America and a part of North America, where they have been cultivated for thousands of years, and are now cultivated worldwide. Several of the members of the Capsicum genus are used as spices, vegetables, and/or medicines.
The species Capsicum annuum L. is the most common and extensively cultivated of the five domesticated Capsicum species (Capsicum annuum, Capsicum baccatum, Capsicum pubescens, Capsicum chinense, Capsicum frutescens). It may comprise several cultivar groups among which bell pepper (also named paprika) is the most commonly grown in northern Europe and the USA. Bell pepper fruits are eaten raw, cooked, immature and mature and may be processed into powders, sauces, and salsas. The fruits are mostly green in the immature stage, but during ripening they become red, yellow, orange, purple or brown. Sweet pepper may comprise any pepper plant, such as bell pepper plants, having mild non-pungent fruits. Pepper plants can be cultivated in the open field, greenhouse, tunnel or shade house under a wide range of climatic conditions, but they perform best in warm and dry conditions.
Pepper fruits are commonly used in the diet because of their typical colors, pungency, taste and/or distinct aroma. Pepper fruits are eaten fresh or processed, as unripe (green or white) or ripe (e.g. red, yellow and orange) fruits. In the breeding of pepper, the factors production and quality (e.g. disease resistance, shelf life and firmness) are of main interest.
Pepper (Capsicum annuum L.) cultivation is troubled by several pests and by diseases caused by fungi, bacteria and viruses. A major problem resulting in great economic losses are infection with fungi like Colletotrichum causing anthracnose and Fusarium causing internal fruit rot. Several insects and mites are problems in cultivation, amongst them thrips, spider mites, aphids, white flies and leaf miners, which can result in severe yield losses.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.